


Violent SMT Oneshots

by Neond



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, canon divergences, lots and lots of Spoilers, more tags will get added, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neond/pseuds/Neond
Summary: This is a collection of violent and gory oneshots, without too much plot, but there's some plot.[Edit (8/13/2018): I changed the description and title.]





	Violent SMT Oneshots

“I’ve been waiting for you,” said Isabeau. “We meet again, Flynn. It’s just as Jonathan said… You intend to storm the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, no?”

 

Flynn didn’t respond, instead grasping the hilt of his blade, and taking a combative stance.

 

Isabeau, not entirely shocked by Flynn’s silence, continued to speak. “...You might be interested to know that I finally read the conclusion of that manga. This is how it ended: Even should an uprising succeed and a new regime be installed, another rebel will inevitably arise…”

 

Isabeau’s hand went to the hilt of her sword as she displayed an angry expression on her face. She asked, “do you intend to become the cause of a never-ending war of succession?”

 

Flynn responded, “Chaos is the only true way for humanity to move forward. If you defy the concept of progress through chaos, I will end your life.” Flynn’s response made Lucifer grin.

 

“You, Flynn, are a strong Samurai who can be proud of the path you’ve chosen… But I… I could not make my decision until the very end. Nevertheless, if you seek to stain the world with never-ending chaos and war, I will defeat you.” Isabeau drew her katana, taking a combative stance.

 

Flynn drew his katana as well. “How about we fight this one on one? Let’s see if you can fulfill your promise to kill me.”

 

Isabeau nodded. “Alright then,” she replied. Lucifer, believing that Flynn could easily handle this, left.

 

Flynn cast Ziodyne right at Isabeau, but she sidestepped the attack to the right, dashed forward, and slashed at Flynn’s left side. Flynn was hit by the attack, but countered with a Zandyne right at Isabeau’s face, knocking her back considerably.

 

Isabeau recovered, and rapidly took a defensive stance. Flynn charged forward, thrusting his katana at Isabeau, but it was easily parried and countered with a kick to the stomach and an Agidyne to the legs.

 

Flynn laughed. “Good, but not good enough.” He kicked her in the right knee, following that with a Ziodyne to his blade, and slashing at her stomach with the electrified blade. Isabeau had lost a lot of blood from that, so they healed themselves with Diarama.

 

Flynn stayed on the offensive, even almost slashing her eyes out. He jumped, striking downward to cut Isabeau in half. Isabeau dodged and parried Flynn at the last second.

 

She went on the offensive, attempting to sever Flynn’s neck. However, her attack was blocked by Flynn’s katana. Their katanas locked, and it was clear that Flynn was going to overpower Isabeau if things continued like this. Isabeau cast Concentrate, then Bufudyne to completely freeze Flynn’s right arm. She dashed out of the lock, shooting her gun at the frozen arm, shattering it. She ducked and cut off one of his legs, casting Agidyne at the other.

 

As the finishing blow, she cast Concentrate, then cast Ziodyne on her blade, and finally impaling him through the heart. “I fulfilled my promise, Flynn.”


End file.
